


Fervent

by callmeflo



Series: Drawing Dead [1]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Wanderer Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeflo/pseuds/callmeflo
Summary: The flowers will forgive them.





	Fervent

**approval  
**noun, /eˈpru:v(e)l/

  1. The grass burns. It starts as it always does, a wisp of frustration and a lash of anger, and then black clouds brew above without warning. They stomp their small feet and the ground quakes and trembles, and the heavens throw down bolts of white-blue that zap anything within reach. Beautiful wildflowers make great kindling. Their tantrum turns abruptly to regret and sorrow and the clouds drift away, but the fire roars. Minutes, days, and then finally a pitiful rainfall that eventually smothers the last flames. They weep over the soot-covered ground, mercifully stroke ash off the tiny green sprouts that peer out from the soil, nurse charred stalks back to life. They feel the guilt weigh upon them but their home is strong and will regrow, they’ve seen it before, will see it again. The flowers will forgive them.
  2. This was once underwater, the wanderer knows, until it rose from the Earth’s depths and grew a different sort of life, and left behind are the hidden bones from before. These humans dig up the last remnants and study them with a fervour Vetru admires, soft brushes and gentle hands, intelligent minds sparking with new knowledge. But occasionally a lost soul wanders through the hilly grasslands, the truth they’ve discovered disbelieved and scoffed at, and so Vetru extends a tendril of power and an eager hand. “I’ll tell you all about it,” they say, “I saw these great creatures as they left the land, and I will show you.”
  3. They stand in the prairie, glistening horn pointed to the sky, bristled tail fur ruffling in the breeze, dappled muscles quivering with anticipation, wide eyes sharp and watchful. The _Equus_ before them is one of the last truly wild of their species. They take in the tall stature, the large, strong hooves, the long, elegant legs tight with awaiting speed. Was it really millions of years ago that these creatures were smaller than themself, with hoofed paws and a delicate body, deer-like, rat-like, hiding amongst the foliage? Yes. Vetru was there, studying the _Hyracotherium_ just the same way. When someone gazes wonderingly at the _Equus_ now, Vetru can tell them of the horse’s evolution. They have learnt so much in all this time.



**Author's Note:**

> Vetru's wanderer prompt 6: new tales
> 
> Base Score: 7 AP (Writing: 378 words)  
> +10 AP (Wanderer Prompt)  
> +5 AP (Elemental: 5 AP * 1)  
> +5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
> +20 AP (NPC Bonus)  
> Total AP per submission: 47


End file.
